


Star Wars Battles

by Dark_Blue0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blue0/pseuds/Dark_Blue0
Summary: How I think a theoretical battle between Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi would go.





	Star Wars Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked my adaptation of these characters and how you feel the fight would have gone.

Weaponry: No edge for either, as they both have completely average sabers.

Combat Skills:  
•Mace- Skilled in every lightsaber form a master of all, I would say he has Standard Mastery with Shii-Cho, Makashi, and Soresu. Advanced Mastery with Niman, Ataru, Shien,and Dijem So. Complete Mastery Vapa and Juyo. He has a very advanced unarmed technique and the strength to leverage it.  
•Obi-Wan- I would say he has an Advanced Applications with Shien and Jar’Kai. Standard Master with Shii-Cho and Niman. Advanced Mastery with Ataru. Complete Mastery with Soresu. Also has an advanced unarmed combat style but usually lets himself take a beating to gain an unseen tactical advantage  
•Edge- Mace, though I am not certain he could break Kenobi’s form.

Force Skills:  
•Obi-Wan- He has great skill with telekinesis, telepathy negs out, he might be able to block a lightsaber with his tutaminus, sound mimicry and beast control won’t help him much here.  
•Mace- Skilled with many of the same skills as Kenobi but can call on more powerin their use as he certainly sees the force as more of a tool than Obi, and his shatterpoint ability gives him foresight on what to use and when but this will only let him batter Kenobi I don’t think he could land a death blow in the force. His healing skills are not greatly developed and will only help so much if he's given the chance.  
•Edge- Slight Edge to Mace.

Physicality:  
•Mace- He has a lot of physical strength, good agility, his moves are predominantly two handed grip for his power blows. Hes rather durable, he continued fighting after a stab to the gut, however he is older than Kenobi so his stamina might be lesser.  
•Kenobi- He’s basically a human sponge for damage, he has excellent stamina fighting a marathon battle for upward of 15 minutes on a burning hell planet, he was physically strong enough to contend with dark side enhanced Anakin.  
•Edge- I’ll say Mace has the slightest physical edge but it takes a shit load to kill either of these people.

Tactical Abilities:  
•Kenobi- He is known for being an excellent improvisationalist, making escapes, creating and maintaining environmental advantages.  
•Mace- Constantly aware of his surroundings but vulnerable to tactical tunnel vision  
•Edge- I’ll give a slight edge to Kenobi if only because he hasn’t been shown falling into tactical tunnel vision and flows much better with the rhythm of combat. 

Setting: The entrance hall of the jedi temple  
Distance: 25 feet apart

The temple was empty, only two people stood in the hall. Brown eyes stared into blue as the fire of their blades ignited in synchronicity. Mace performs a crisp Makashi salute, it echoes the performance Count Dooku displayed in that hanger on Geonosis years ago, “Master Kenobi” a nod of the head to his old friend. “Master Windu.” with a flourish he enters his implacable stance, two fingers pointed outward toward his opponent and blade raised in parallel above his head.

Mace recognises this stance, and he knows already Kenobi has taken the first move from him by making absolutely no move at all. Very well thought Mace, he will see if Kenobi truly deserves the praise he has given him. His first steps are slow, but they are only the first steps, like the crash of thunder Mace has already vaulted over Obi-Wan, a perfectly executed maneuver that brings their blades crashing against each other as Mace passes him over. 

The master of the order has only just touched ground behind the negotiator when he pivots on the balls of his feet, the leap brings him overtop of Kenobi, the blow had enough speed and strength to bifurcate the man before either of their hearts could beat, but Obi-Wan had slipped it by mere centimeters. A subtle shift in stance even from behind had been enough for Windu’s blow to go wide of its mark. This followed for a number of passes, Mace would strike fast and hard, leap in the air or circle around force a different angle, thrust with perfect accuracy at an exposed flank only to find it flicked away with an expert riposte or an unwavering wall of defense.

And the singes on the man’s robes where it had seemed he’d been a step slow in a dodge, were no point of victory. Only his heightened senses and his years of experience saved him, impossibly fast in those moments of near victory Kenobi would slash at him, twice it had nearly cost Mace an eye, and he’d have scars on his arms and legs where they had nearly been forfeit. It exhilarated him to clash blades in this manner, to see that pale blue fire that on the outside seemed a perfect shield be used as a blade that would take his life with little mercy.

However, it was time to change the dynamics here, his Vapad would let him take nothing from the wellspring of light that stood before him, and its staccato slashes wouldn’t find their mark off his strength alone. The force could disturb the perfection of his foe’s defense, he was sure of it. Reaching out behind him, he crushed one of the smaller statues that stood at the foot of the support pillars, with a violent thrust of his clawed fist the chunks of stone converged on his target. Kenobi came back to himself then, the being of light receded as the man put forth both his hands to halt the stones, canceling out Mace’s power over them. It was the opening Mace had sought.

In less than a second he was on the man, blade poised for a kill stroke, he hadn’t been prepared for the force to surge around him. The repulse sent the stones flying all about the hall, Mace had been blown head over heal, though he shifted his center of mass midair landing in a handspring that brought him to the second level of the hall looking down on Obi-Wan who caught his breath with a shallow intake. He was of course aware of Kenobi’s power and skill, but he hadn’t expected to see that ability leveled against him in this combat, clearly the war had changed him in some imperceptible way. Taking a breath himself to center the force within, he called on the shatterpoints, he needed to find the flaw of the man to bring down the being.

Obi-Wan’s arms ached, every exchanged blow rattled him to the point he was sure he could only take so many more. He had been lucky to perform that repulse in time, it had nearly been his life. Master Windu was perhaps the most difficult opponent he has ever faced, he wondered for a moment how much easier it might be if Anakin was here to help. Mace was looking down on him from the pathways that lead deeper into the temple, he could sense the man pulling on the force. He knew of Mace’s legendary skill with the shatterpoint and knew it would spell disaster if he let the man continue. Looking just above his old friends head he notice a balcony supported by two of the smaller pillars. 

He reached out with the force, crushing the pillars at either side. The balcony came crashing down, spurred on by a downward thrust of the force by Kenobi. Mace moved to quickly bisect the balcony, as he was doing this Obi-Wan ran up the wall in a blur as he passed the banner of the platform he lept into a reverse spin, his blade angled at Windu’s neck. His strike was caught by the older warrier, but he landed without issue. With fast strikes aimed at all sides he pushed Mace back, deeper into the temple, guarding whenever a powerful counter attack was leveled at him by the Jedi from Haruun Kal. In the wider hallways they exchanged blows with leaps and by sprinting up or across a wall. In the narrow stairwells it was shifting footwork unarmed blows and tremendous blasts of the force were traded as often as saber strikes.  
A kick to the chest sent him through the doors to one of the master level dojo’s.

Mace came down on him as he prone on the ground, with furious blade work and by backing himself to a wall for more support he avoided death by Windu’s hammer blows and deadly kicks. Mustering his strength in the force he managed to hurle his attacker into the ceiling, but not without losing his saber to a swift kick to the elbow in passing which made his entire arm go numb. Before he had time to locate his weapon and call it to him Mace charged him saber raised high.

There was an ache in his back where it had struck the ceiling, and beads of sweat fell from his brow as he charged at his adversary. When he brought his blade down he assumed Kenobi raising his hand to meet it had been more reflexive than international. He realized his error when his sabers blade was knocked to the side by Obi-Wan’s bare hand, takingong up one of the wooden training sabers on the wall a sharp crack echoed as it struck his hand knocking his blade away. 

He interrupted the younger man’s follow through with a force push of his own, Kenobi hit with a dull thud against the wall but as Mace was calling his saber back to his hand it was interrupted by the training stick midway. The sharp his of a blade coming to life caught his attention, bending at the waist he avoided a hissing swing from Kenobi, placing all his weight on one leg he swept the other man’s feet from under him. Using the opening to retrieve his own saber and block another strike aimed for his chest. 

Fairly punching out with the force he sent Obi-Wan crashing into another wall. He called deeper on his reserves of energy and let out a mighty wave of energy so intense it caused distortions of light. Kenobi leapt to the side, cocooning himself in the force as he made a dash for the door. When the wave connected to the wall where its target had been standing, it blasted through it and the following five walls in as many rooms. Left with no choice Mace gives chase, following the other masters signature in the force for guidance.

Obi-Wan had sought the room of one thousand fountains for he knew there he could draw more deeply on the force. He struck out at Mace as he passed the threshold of the entrance being blocked by the man and pushed back by his great strength. He had a feeling this would be their last exchange. The fury of Windus assault was undeniably great, at any time it felt as if he were trying to repel seven sabers all at once, each blow struck as hard as a bombshell. 

Unlike the mechanically driven rhythm of Grievous's Juyo, each strike Mace delivered was guided by the force, each one the culmination of Windu’s fierce, lifelong devotion to the art of combat. By constantly backstepping and by releasing himself fully into the current of the force he somehow had managed to avoid any serious injuries so far but that couldn’t last for long. When Mace’s next strike came in, a one handed overhead strike, instead of raising his sword in a Soresu defensive, he instead performed a Shii-Cho disarming strike.

Mace could feel his blade twisting out of his hand, he cursed as much as he complimented Kenobi for his timing and precision. He hadn’t had time enough to call his saber back as Obi-Wan leapt away, he could sense the Soresu master taking hold of the ever particle of falling water of the fountains. He had managed to erect a telekinetic dome around himself as he had on Dantooine but as the wave of clear water threatened to blow him away there hadn’t been anything he could do as Kenobi called his own saber into his hand.

Unarmed he was now at a serious disadvantage, and with Kenobi bearing down on him with a ferocious display of what seemed to him a mix of Ataru and Niman’s shared Jar’Kai variants. It was all he could do to avoid the deadly cuts, and thrusts, minimizing what damage he could with his healing skills, which he now regretted not developing more than he had. With little other choice, Mace let himself fall into the meditative state that was Soresu, while his was a far cry from Kenobi’s application the part of him that was conscious of his actions as he bent, back stepped, and otherwise kept out of the way of Kenobi’s assault laughed at the situation. He the master of the most aggressive forms was on the defensive, forced their by the embodiment of defensive maneuvers, a perfect reversal of fate from what this duel had stated as some minutes ago.

And then he saw it the shattering point. When the man was on the defensive he was so at one with the force there was no flaw, no break of concentration, no laps of tactical abilities. But now the master of Soresu was on the offensive, skillfully so Mace admitted but not in his true element. As Mace was he fell deeply into the force just to survive and that had let his natural ability find what it needed, before he enacted his plan he wondered if this was what it meant to be Obi-Wan Kenobi.

As Obi-Wan brought the sky blue blade up in a cut toward Mace’s leg to stop his retreat, and the purple one down in a diagonal slash to sever his upper and lower halves, the older man caught his wrists with bruising strength. In one clean movement he had twisted them both completely around, it had happened so quickly he hardly understood what had happened. It was only the deep, searing pain in the center of his sternum that brought clarity. He blinked once and noted the blue blade piercing Master Windu’s right shoulder, a second blink brought his eyes to the hilt of Mace’s saber pressed firmly against his chest, the third had him looking up at the ceiling as Mace lowered him to the ground. “You fought well Master Kenobi, be at peace in the force.”, the fourth was not the blinking of eyes, but his old friend shutting his eyes permanently before limping toward the exit.


End file.
